One True Destiny
by 112charlie112
Summary: This is how I imagined the book Little Darlings would go. It focuses mainly on Destiny, though it may mention Sunset and her family a few times. It's not exactly like the book, but is based around it. Feel free to review!
1. Her Royal Shyness

**This is basically my twist on the book Little Darlings. It's mostly about Destiny, though Sunset and her family may occasionally pop up. It's what I thought should have happened in the book, which may carry on until after the talent show and into Year 7 where the book ended, but we'll see how it goes. As it's my twist on it, not everything is the same. Like the teachers may not be exactly the same, and they might not look like how they were originally supposed to. Destiny's family is also much bigger, she has many more siblings and her mum has a slightly altered personality. Anyways, I really hope you like it and please review. Love Charlie xxx !**

* * *

**1. Her Royal Shyness**

"Destiny!" mum calls from downstairs. "Destiny, you have school today you need to get ready" she yells. I pull the duvet down from the face and step out of bed, looking through my wardrobe for my school uniform. I put on my school shirt, which is supposed to be white but is actually more of a grey colour if you ask me. Then I put on my little black skirt and knee high white socks. I put on my grey cardigan. Holding the ends of my sleeves in my hands, I brush out my bright red hair. It's not my natural colour, I started dying it when I was in Year 4, it took forever to get my mum to agree to let me die it red. I didn't go to Bilfield Primary when I died my hair though. The christmas holiday's have just finished and I started in September. Even though I've only been there for four months, all my classmates already have my personality set in stone. I'm the shy, geeky, abnormally short, weird girl who has an odd brain according to Angel (my nemesis) because no-one in their right mind would die their hair red like me apparently.

I jolt at the sound of the bus outside. I quickly grab my schoolbag and rush downstairs, forgetting about breakfast. "Bye sweetheart" mum calls as I speed walk out of the door, away from her and her boyfriend Dylan who are cuddling on the couch. Disgusting! My two brothers Spencer and Billy are both walking on to the bus aswell. Their older than me and both go to Bilfield Secondary school. Spencer's seventeen so he's in his last year of school before he goes off to college, and Billy's fifteen so he's got two more years of school. Whereas me, I'm only in year six so I'm not even in secondary school yet.

I slope to the back on the bus and take my usual seat by the window, putting my bag on the one next to me. Suddenly my seat belt tightens and grips around my neck. I can just see a swish of perfect blonde hair in the seat behind me. "Angel, you're hurting me" I say, trying to loosen the seatbelt's grip on my neck. "I'm so sorry" she says in mock apology, "here" she says, faking a smile at me before flinging the seatbelt back so it pings in my face, creating a small cut across my cheek. I turn away from Angel and Rebecca, trying to ignore their laughter. More people get on the bus as we get closer to school. I slouch in my chair, trying to make sure no-one notices me, not that anybody ever would.

The bus suddenly halts outside the school building and I wait in my seat as everyone files off, charging down the bus and knocking over the little kids. I walk off as the last person, flying into the school and through the corridor's to Mr Robert's classroom.

I sit down at a desk right at the back, burying my face in my waist length red hair. People walk in, talking about their holidays with their friends and discussing things they'll be doing at the weekend. Mr Roberts walks into the classroom, "settle down, settle down" he says, sitting on the chair behind his desk. He starts the register and I call out a vague 'here' when he says Destiny Williams. Everyone's here unfortunatley and Mr Roberts starts writing something on the whiteboard. _Algebra_. What a terrific way to start the term. Mr Roberts starts explaining our task. I vaguely listen, whilst I'm singing along to Madonna's Express Yourself really.

Jack Myers is made to hand out the textbooks to everyone as he was talking whilst Mr Roberts was explaining the task. As soon as I get my book I open it straight to page 38 as we're supposed to, "careful Destiny, you're gonna hurt yourself" Jack says as I flick to the page with great force. I grit my teeth together, looking back down at my book and ignoring the faint blush in my cheeks. I start doing the task in my new Math's book Mr Roberts has been handing out to everyone. The bell rings an hour later, signalling the end of double maths. Finally. "Everyone pass your books to the front" Mr Roberts calls, everyone starts throwing their books in his direction. "I said pass!" Mr Roberts yells. I threw mine with the rest, not wanting to have to ask someone if they'll pass my book forward.

Everyone runs out into the playground for break time. I slowly walk outside, humming the tune of _Born This Way_ to myself. Singing is the only thing that keeps me happy really. In the evening mum and her stupid boyfriend Dylan are always out together until nearly midnight. My brothers Spencer and Billy got to play football until six, so I'm left on my own until then. That's when I do what I love the most. Sing! Music is what keeps me going, a life without music is a life not worth living. Every night when I'm home alone, I belt out the words to all my favourite songs. I even write my own songs, but I don't think there that good. I have a special songbook which Dylan gave me for christmas after he and mum came home early one day and heard me singing one of my song's I call _Put Your Hearts Up._ He said it was a great song, though I think he was just trying to get on my good side. At christmas he gave me the songbook so I could write down all the ones I make up. But that's how my brothers found out and they haven't shut up about it since, mocking and laughing at me.

The rest of the day goes slowly. I sit at the back of the classroom alone, whilst we have to do a load of boring work. During our last lesson Science, Mr Roberts prepares to show us how to do an experiment, getting everyone pumped up and excited. But the fire bell goes off and we have to evacuate the school building. When we finally get back into the classroom again it's too late to do the experiment so we read for the last five minutes. The last bell goes off and I pack up my bag, getting ready to go home. "You better be here tomorrow guys" Mr Roberts says from his desk, "as I've got a big surprise for you" he tells us excitedly. "You can go home now" as he says that, everyone runs to the door.

I hop onto the bus and speed towards my usual seat, slouching down so far on the seat, my butt is barely touching it. The last person gets on and all I can hear is the sound of about seventy people talking and shouting, throwing balls of paper with messages on at people and giving me a thumping headache. The bus stops a few times to drop off people. Eventually it stops of down the road from my house as usual. I get off and start top walk towards my house. I would ask the driver to drop me off at the door of my house, but I don't want people knowing where I live so they can trash the house. And I'm pretty sure they'd tease me even more if they realised how rich my family was.

I put my key in the lock and walk into the house, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge in the kitchen. I get out all the ingredients I need to make lasagne, as I always cook dinner for me and my brothers. Mum said that her and Dylan should be back by half six, so I'll heat it up again when they get back. As I make the lasagne I start to sing from memory.

_Easy come, easy go. That's just how you live, oh_

_Take, take, take it all, but you never give_

_Should have known you was trouble from the first kiss_

_Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?_

_Gave you all I had, you tossed it in the trash._

_You tossed it in the trash yes you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked, cus_

_What you don't understand is I'd catch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my head on the blade for ya_

_I'd jump infront of a train for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes I would die for you baby. But you won't do the same_

I put the lasagne in the oven as I reach the last rendition of the chorus. Pushing myself to the limit as I belt it out in the best singing voice I can do.

_I'd catch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my head on the blade for ya_

_I'd jump infront of a train for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_Oooh. I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes I would die for you baby. But you won't do the same_

_You wouldn't do the same. You wouldn't the same_

_You wouldn't do the same. You wouldn't do the same. No, no, no, no, no_

"Thankyou, thankyou" I say, bowing to the imaginary applause I create in my mind Everytime I loose myself in a song. Imagining what it's like to really be up onstage, singing my heart out to an adoring crowd. But I'd never be able to sing infront of anyone, not with my stage fright. I looked like a tomato when Dylan heard me sing. I was mortified. Singing to an audience would be like singing to thousands of my brothers, who tease me all the time for my song writing. I'm so glad they've never heard me sing before, or I'd die with humiliation. They'd probably go around telling all the Flatboys and Speedos. Billy's in the Flatboys and Spencer's in the Speedos. But their still brothers and they do love each other. They fight when the two gangs are up against each other, then when they come home they join forces and make fun of me. I don't know whether to me proud of their team work, or irritated as they always go for me.

A few hours later mum, Dylan, Billy, Spencer and I are all sat around the table eating the lasagne I made whilst I sang. We're all silent, eating slowly and not making any eye contact. "That's it, I can't wait" mum says suddenly, a huge grin plastered to her face. "Dylan proposed!" she says, giggling like a little schoolgirl. "I want you to be a bridesmaid Destiny" she says, putting a hand on my shoulder. I start to choke on my lasagne, whilst Billy and Spencer explode with laughter. "I don't know why you're laughing. You're going to be Paige boys" mum says. Then it's my turn to laugh at their shocked faces. "Oh I'm so excited. You are happy about this aren't you?" mum asks us. The two boys nod wildly, grinning from ear to ear. They love Dylan, they don't care about not knowing who their real dad is, like me. "I'm happy for you mum" I say, standing up to give her a big hug. "You to Scott" I say to Dylan, calling him by his surname. "You don't know how much that means to me" he says sarcastically. I sit back down again, containing my anger. Can't they tell I don't really mean it? I'm furious! I don't wait Dylan living with us, he'll try and replace dad. No-one can do that. My father's Danny Kilman, that pretty hard to beat. Maybe Mr Robert's special news tomorrow will distract me from the misery that's punching me in the gut.

* * *

**What do you think of it? Pretty please leave a review. Love charlie xxx :) P.S. Incase you were wondering, I was picturing Ariana Grande as Destiny. She may be a bit old to play her, but I don't care she's just who I had in mind whilst I was writing this. Peace out! :)**


	2. The Talent Show

**I really hope you like it. Please leave a review, if you do I'll love you forever!**

**2. The Talent Show**

The next day as I walk into school. Mr Roberts is already at his desk, looking both excited and anxious. Maybe it's about the surprise he's going to give the class. That's all anyone's talking about as the classroom fills up with all the Year 6's. Mr Roberts does the register quickly, again with no-one absent, they're probably to excited about the news to skive off or stay at home for any reason. "Ok so you're probably wanting to know the surprise" Mr Roberts says as he puts down the register. There's a chorus of 'yeah' and 'duh' filling the room. "Well the surprise is. The year 6's of Bilfield primary school are going to have a talent show, where only one act will be crowned the winner. It will be called _Bilfield's Got Talent_" Mr Roberts says, holding his hands out for emphasis. Suddenly everyone starts talking to their friends about what their going to be doing for it. "You can go in groups or you can go solo and do whatever act you want to! The competition will be just before the summer holidays, so you have a long time to think about what you're going to do and rehearse it until it's perfect. You have until Friday to come up with an act and inform me of it" Mr Roberts tells the class, who are still talking about what to do for the show.

"What if we don't want to do the talent show sir?" Jack Myers asks, from the corner of the room taken up by him and the other Flatboys. "Then Jack, it's tough luck for you. Maybe you could do a street dance act or something" Mr Roberts suggest, making them happier about the competition now. Mr Roberts gives us some time to think of an act. I know what I want to do. I want to sing, but I can't. Because of my stage fright, if I step foot on that stage not a single word will come out.

The days go to quickly and I'm pressured to think of an act I can do for the talent show. I told my mum about it and she wants me to sing, because of the time she and Dylan heard me singing, when they came home too early. But I keep telling her I can't, I'd be an even bigger laughing stock than I already am, is what I keep telling her. On Thursday evening my mum and I are sat in the living room, brainstorming ideas for the talent show. Mum is still ushering me to sing something for it, though I can't even sing infront of just her, bearing in mind the whole school and all their parents. That's a lot of people! "Sing something for me" mum says suddenly. I stare back at her like she's crazy. "Come on Destiny, sing me a song" she says, picking up my guitar from where it's been leaning against the side of the sofa. "Mum, I'm not going to sing for you. You know I've got stage fright. I don't sing infront of people!" I say annoyed that she wants me too. "Please Destiny. As a wedding gift" she says, doing her best puppy dog eyes. I scowl as I remember she's getting married to Dylan. Mum puts her arm around me, giving me a one handed hug. "Alright, fine!" I say, taking the guitar from her hands. "What song?" I ask, hoping she doesn't say 'do an original song' or a song from the olden times when she was young. "Safe and sound. You sing it really well" mum assures me, stroking my arm lovingly. "alright but- Hey! How come you're heard me singing that song?" I ask her annoyed. She goes slightly red. "Well last week I forgot my jacket so I came back into the house to get it and might have overheard you singing it" she says, with a slight hint of guilt in her voice I would hope for. I roll me eyes. "What am I going to do with you?" I ask wondrously. Mum just shrugs. "Come on, sing for me" Mum says. I take a deep breath before placing my hands on the strings of the guitar and beginning to sing.

_I remember tears streaming down your faceWhen I said "I'll never let you go"When all those shadows almost killed your lightI remember you said "Don't leave me here alone"But all that's dead and gone and past close your eyesThe sun is going downYou'll be alrightNo one can hurt you nowCome morning lightYou and I'll be safe and soundDon't you dare look out your windowDarling everything's on fireThe war outside our door keeps raging onHold on to this lullabyEven when the music's gonegoneJust close your eyesThe sun is going downYou'll be alrightNo one can hurt you nowCome morning lightYou and I'll be safe and sound_

I finish singing the song and open my eyes to see my mum beaming at me with pride and excitement. "Oh Destiny, you have to sing at the talent show, you'll be amazing" mum says, looking like she's about to cry. "Mum, you know why I can't! I won't be able to do anything, whatever I'm made to do I'll just screw up and get booed by everyone" I say, putting my guitar down by the side of the sofa again. "But you're amazing. Those kids at school would have a hard time teasing you if you sang like that at the competition" mum tells me. But I just shake my head. "No! It'll give them an even bigger reason to humiliate me further" I tell her, feeling as though I'm going to cry any minute now.

The next day at school, Mr Roberts goes around to each person asking what act they'll be doing and writing it down on some paper so he can work out how long it will be for each one. There's not much variety. The Flatboys and Speedos seperated into two groups and are doing street dance routines. All of them except Ritchie, Jeff and Ramond. Ritchie and Jeff are doing a mock ballet dance, whilst Ramond wants to do an actual ballet dance. I feel sorry for him, all the boys start teasing him for it, like all the girls tease me for just being me. Angel wants to do a pole dance, but Mr Roberts isn't so sure. I don't think anyone would want to see her dancing with a pole. So she's doing a solo street dance instead. Natalie and her friends want to do a play, which I'm sure will be tedious. Then the rest of the girls are seperated into two groups, both of them wanting to sing and dance at the same time. Mr Roberts then comes to me after sorting out Hannah and Fareed's magic act. "So Destiny, what do you want to do? I don't suppose you're very into singing and dancing like the other girls" Mr Roberts says. I clench my fists into balls at my side, to stop me from punching him.

I want to sing now, just to show him that I'm not who he thinks I am. "Actually I-" I begin to tell Mr Roberts, but am cut of as Angel starts cackling. "What's Destiny going to do? She's got two left feet, so dancing's out of the question. She's tone deaf so no singing" Angel says, bursting into another fit of cackling laughter with some of the other girls. "Angel, that's not very nice now is it?" Mr Roberts asks. "I'm sure Destiny will have great talent" he says, with a lot of fake enthusiasm. "I'll sing!" I say, mainly to shut them both up. Mr Roberts looks at me with surprise, whilst Angel and her friends burst into more cackles. "That's great. What song do you want to do? Do you know any songs?" he asks me. I raise my eyebrows at him, who does he think he is? Of course I know songs. That's basically all I know. At least all I care about. "Plenty" I say. "But can I get back to you on which song?" I ask, ignoring Angel's snide remarks. "Of course Destiny. On Monday everyone is practising their party pieces, just have something by then" he tells me, before going back to talk to other people.

"Destiny, you're actually going to sing infront of the whole school?" Angel asks through all her cackling laughter, reminding me of a witch. "As a matter or fact, yes I will be" I say through gritted teeth. "At least I have the courage to, unlike you who's going to end up falling on their butt and humiliating yourself" I say. Though really I know I'm going to be the one who makes an idiot of myself. "You shouldn't have said that Williams. I'm going to make you regret it" she says angrily. I roll my eyes, though I already regret it. I get back home after a hellish bus ride with Angel telling me how much she hates me the entire ride. I'm so relieved when I get back and I start singing to myself as I start making dinner, which today I've decided will be chicken pot pie.

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Think about it like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_But I didn't even need your love_

_You treat me like a stranger and I feel so ruff_

_No you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_But I guess that I don't even need that now_

_Cus now you're just somebody that I used to know_

I finish the song, laying the finished food on the table, with a glass of fresh orange juice at each place. I'm so nervous about the talent show. Why did I say I was going to sing? I'm going to make a huge fool of myself and be humiliated infront of everyone. I can't believe I was so stupid.

* * *

**Please please please review. You'll make my day and I'll love you so much you won't even believe how much my heart will ache for you! Love Charlie xxx :)**


	3. Rehearsal Time!

**I feel like I haven't update in like forever. I'm really sorry, but I hope you like the chapter! :)**

* * *

**3. Rehearsal Time!**

Mr Roberts has got us all gathered in the main hall, ready to practice for the talent show. My mum helped me decide what to sing last night. Dylan had a night shift so luckily she was all mine! Jack and his friends are called up to practice their street dance act. "We're rubbish!" Jack moans, slumping onto the stage with the rest of his crew. "Let's see what you got" Mr Roberts says, looking expectant. They are rubbish! They just bounce around on stage looking like idiots. It takes all I've got not to burst out laughing. But the Speedo group laugh and boy they do laugh! "I told you we were rubbish!" Jack says as he and his friends come off stage, all red in the face. "No, you just need some practice. Miss Avery would love to help" Mr Roberts says. Miss Avery walks up to them. "Yeah, I'm sure we can figure something out" she says in her normal cheerful voice.

The rest of the acts practice their pieces, all of them are extremely boring. None of the dance acts have figured out a proper routine. Angel's was comic! She looked like a right idiot just prancing about the stage like a weirdo. I seriously did laugh at that. But she gave me the devil eyes as she walked off. "Destiny, you're up" Mr Roberts says. I slowly walk up to the stage. "You sure you want to do this Destiny?" Mr Roberts asks me, as though he has no faith in me (Though I'd be surprised if he did) I nod. "Yes, I'm sure" I say looking into the audience as everyone looks back at me like their ready to laugh. I take a deep breath as the music starts, a simple piano tune that I recorded myself at home. I didn't want to play at the same time as I'm sure I'd be so shaky nothing would sound right. I close my eyes and open my mouth, ready for the lyrics to come flowing out.

_Briiiing_ I jolt as the bell rings, signalling break time. Everyone runs off and I'm left just standing on the stage, looking lost and hurt. "Destiny, you can still practice if you want. I don't mind you staying it. Miss Avery and I would love to hear you sing" Mr Roberts says enthusiastically. Though I don't feel very happy right now. "Yeah, go on" Miss Avery says, grinning at me scarily. I nod at them vaguely before Miss Avery starts up the music and I prepare myself to sing. At my queue I start belting out the lyrics.

_Slow down, you crazy child_

_You're so ambitious for a juvenile_

_But then if you're so smart_

_Tell me why are you still so afraid mmmh_

_Cus you know that when the truth is told_

_That you can get what you want or you can just get old_

_You're gonna kick off_

_Before you even get halfway through_

_When will you realise_

_Vienna waits for you_

_Slow down you're doing fine_

_You can't be everything you want to be before your time_

_You got so much to do_

_And only so many hours in a day_

_Cus you that it's the life you lead_

_You're so ahead of yourself_

_But you forgot where you lead_

_It's to right, you can't afford to loose a day or two_

_When will you realise_

_Vienna waits for you_

I finish off the song, with a ground breaking high note. My eyes snap open as the music stops playing. I come face to face with Mr Roberts and Miss Avery's gaping faces. Both of them just staring at me, not blinking. Was I really that bad. I look down at my feet, awkwardly pushing a strand of my hair behind my ear. "That was…" Mr Roberts starts. Really bad? Horrific? Ear burning? "Amazing, Destiny" He says. Then it's my turn to gawp in silence. I raise my eyebrows, looking over to Miss Avery who is know beaming like the sun. "Oh wow Destiny. I can't believe such a powerful voice came out of such a little thing like you. You are going to sweep through this talent show…" And she starts going on about lots of stuff that I don't really care about and try to ignore. But I gawp again at the mention of an Oscar.

I walk through the front door of our house, walking into the kitchen. Mr Roberts wants my singing to be the last act of the show. They really thought I was good. I can't believe it. Of course my mum always said I was a great singer, but she's my mum she has to tell me I'm good at everything. Odds are I'm probably rubbish at everything else she's told me I'm a star at. It's hard to know whether she's telling the truth sometimes, or she's trying to make me feel better.

After a few hours, I hear the door click open. "How did it go?" My mum asks me as she rushes into the kitchen, where I'm bent over the stove. "It went great, Mr Roberts said I was so good that he wants me to be the finishing act on the talent show… What's he doing here?" I ask, my excitement dropping as I see Dylan walking in behind mum. "Nice to see you too Destiny" Dylan says. "Since your mum and I are getting married, I'm staying the night" Dylan says. Oh great. He's staying the night. "I'm so glad the rehearsal went well. I bet all your classmates all want to be your best friend now they've heard you sing" Mum says, with a giant grin, which I don't return. "Mum, they wouldn't want to be my friend even if they did hear me sing. It's not like that these days. And they didn't anyway. The bell rang just as I was about to sing and they all went out to break. But Mr Roberts and Miss Avery stayed to listen, and they both liked it" I say, finishing preparing the dinner. "Let's just face it mum. I'm never going to fit in" I say sadly.

* * *

**I'll try and update again soon, but I've been really busy lately. It's the holdiays now Wooohhoooo! So I should probably be able to update quite quickly. Keep reading and pwetty pwease review. Luv Charlie xxx**


	4. Grandma Knows Best

**I know it's been ages since I last wrote a chapter, i have just been super busy lately. But I've got another chapter now and I really hope you like it. Please leave a review, i just love knowing what you guys all think of my stories. if you have any ideas for future chapters, then please let me know. :)**

**you'll probably notice but this chapter is set out slightly differently from the past ones. which set out do you prefer? Or do you not care?**

* * *

**4. Grandma Knows Best**

****School finally ended for the weekend. I felt so grateful that I could get out of that stuffy classroom. Get rid of the horrid smell of sweat, which I'm pretty sure was coming from Mr Roberts, who has giant pit stains on his shirt since he had a very loud conversation with Angel about why she isn't aloud to do a pole dance. Now she wants to do a burlesque dance. Good luck Mr Roberts.

Annoyed with the bus and all the kids cornering me with no place to run, I start walking home. It's so much better than the bus as it means I have lots of time to think. Mum's taking me and my brothers to our grandma's house this weekend. Wish me luck. I love grandma, she's just very... enthusiastic! No doubt mum will tell her about me singing in the talent show. She'll be all over me about giving her a song. Like when my brothers found out the other day. They followed me all over the house mocking me singing, even though they've never heard me before. I tried to just ignore them, that's what mum said to do. But it irritated me more than it should have. It made me wonder whether I really did sing like that.

"Hey babe!" Mum says as I walk in through the kitchen doors.

"Mum, you're home early" I say, slamming my bag down on the kitchen counter. "I didn't think you'd be back for another few hours" I pick up a brownie from the freshly made batch placed on a cooling rack in front of me.

Mum shrugs. "There's lots of traffic on the freeway. So I thought we'd go a bit early to Grandma's, it's just going to get worse" Mum says, taking the brownies off the cooling rack and placing them on one of her fancy china plates she keeps stored away only for special occasions.

"Let me guess, you made the brownies for Grandma?" I ask, finishing my own brownie.

She nods. "There's nothing wrong with a little house warming gift" She says, just as the oven dings.

Mum walks over to the oven and pulls out two vanilla sponge cakes. "Can you get the jam out of the fridge please Destiny?" Mum asks, starting to spread cream on one side of each cake.

I roll my eyes, opening the fridge door. "Strawberry or Raspberry?" I ask, picking up both jams.

"Strawberry. Your grandma's allergic to Raspberry remember?" She says as I hand her the strawberry jam pot.

I roll my eyes again. Mum does this every time we go to Grandma's. She'd kicked mum out when she was expecting her first baby (Spencer) then once she'd had all four of us they got back in contact. Now whenever we visit her, mum desperately tries to get her approval. Making her cakes, bringing her presents. It makes me feel queasy just watching her jump and squirm about for Grandma. My mum deserves better than to be treated like that. I knew that if something like that ever happened to me, my mum would support me. She would treat me with respect, unlike her own mother.

"Destiny, you need to go pack your bag" mum says, spreading the jam over the cream.

I groan, plodding slowly up the large steps leading upstairs. The doorbell rings and I groan again as mum runs eagerly to it. Dylan no doubt.

Mum's already laid out my brown suitcase on my bed when I get into my room. I start throwing any old clothes into it, trying to distract myself from the anger that's boiling up inside me, only from thinking about my grandma. I get into this state every time we go to visit her. It's like we have a special ritual for visiting her. It's sickening.

I grab my brown jacket and put it on as I walk downstairs, kicking my suitcase down in front of me. Mum and Dylan are glued together at the mouth when I walk back into the kitchen. I make puking noises as I walk past them into the living room.

Billy and Spencer are both arguing over the remote. I quickly reach over and take it from them, teasing them as I run around with it and they hopelessly try to catch me. I've always been faster than them. I've always been faster than everyone. I guess having all that time to myself in PE has paid off. Not being distracted like the other girls by talking to their friends along the way and walking most of it when they use up all their breath by chatting. I even beat all the boys. It's the most fun I've ever had. Looking at all their surprised faces as they get beat by a girl, who doesn't even care about the class. Which of course is just an act, but it works!

Mum walks in and silences us. I hide the remote behind my back, looking as innocent as ever.

"Dylan is coming with us to Grandma's" Mum says, looking ecstatic.

Spencer and Billy start talking to him about who knows what. Probably sport. They always watch those sports quiz shows and I'm forced to watch to. I mutter the answers to myself as I half pay attention, half reading my book. The boys always get it wrong, but in more times than less I've got it right.

Dylan picks up my suitcase and starts walking with it to the car. The boys pick up their own and mum picks up her and Dylan's. I grit my teeth together, walking along behind the family. I'd say my family, but they don't feel like my family. They feel like another family which I'm forced to live with and not fit in.

My jaw starts to ache, and I stop clenching my teeth so hard. Dylan struggles to get my suitcase in the boot, what with all the boy's bags. They make fun of me for having so much to take, but in reality they have more luggage than me. Most of it's electronic stuff like their phones, DS's and game boys. All that rubbish stuff that's like gold to them.

"I'll do it" I say to Dylan, taking my bag from him and stuffing it into the boot.

He gets in the front of the car with mum and I'm forced to sit on the middle seat in the back, in between the two boys who make rude hand gestures out the window and cracking stupid immature jokes about exploding toilets.

For the first time I'm grateful to have arrived at Grandma's house. She stands in the doorway of her house, wearing a long summer dress and a straw hat covering her grey hair.

"I was starting to think you weren't coming" She says in a false bright tone, pretending that she's happy to see us. Luring her prey into her trap so she can pounce on them. Or in this case insult them.

"Hi grandma" I mutter as she walks over to me and pulls me into a feeble hug.

"What have you done to your hair Destiny?" She asks me, holding a lock of my red hair, "It looks horrible. Kate, how could you let her do such a thing to her head? Her brown hair was so much prettier. She's turning into you. You need to be a better role model" Grandma excuses mum.

Mum goes red and looks really uncomfortable. She tries breaking the ice by introducing Grandma to Dylan. But you can tell in no way does she approve. But I wouldn't think she would. At least we kind of think the same way. I mean, we both hated Dylan right from first sight. I think I don't like him so much because he's taking over my mum. I never get to spend any time with her anymore, talk to her, tell her about all the mean girls at school.

Grandma leads us all inside and mum gives her the cake and the brownies. She sits us all down, not caring in the slightest about how much work mum put into baking them earlier. Grandma gives us all a plate of food. I look down at it in disgust.

"Shepard's pie and green beans" Grandma says with her huge fake smile plastered to her wrinkled face.

We all start eating, mostly picking away at it. It doesn't look like Shepard's pie, it looks more like baby food. And the green beans are way to soggy and feel like your eating something entirely different.

Once every one's 'full up' from dinner, Grandma lets us go. The boys run into the living room and immediately plug in their game consoles. I roll my eyes at them and stand up from the table, just as mum and Dylan walk into the garden together, holding hands.

"Why don't I show you to your room dear?" Grandma suggests to me, "I've got a computer in it now. I thought you might want to have a go in it. It's a bit slow, but I doubt you've got one at your house so it'll be a nice treat" She says.

I clench my jaw down again, annoyed that she thinks we're the ones with the outdated products.

She leads me upstairs into a tiny room with gold and purple flowery wallpaper, a small purple bed underneath the window and a desk and computer squished up at the side of the bed, almost like a bed side table.

"It was your mum's old room" Grandma explains. "She chose the wallpaper herself. Silly choice" She says, muttering the last bit and I'm not sure whether I was supposed to hear that bit.

"I like it" I but in, stroking my pale hand over a rip in the wallpaper.

Grandma walks out, closing the tiny white door behind her. I sit down at the small stool in front of the giant old computer. It takes forever to turn on and I end up unpacking my bag the whole time. When it finally gets on, I start looking through the internet, looking for answers to my homework which I can't be bothered to actually do with my own brain. Mr Roberts won't notice, he barely notices me anyway.

Once I'm done I don't really know what to do. So i scroll over one of those social networking sites everyone at school has an account for. And sure enough I find all of the Speedo and Flatboy kids in my class. Even Raymond is on there! I decide to make an account. Maybe I'll meet someone on here that can actually be my real friend.

I create my account, taking a picture of myself on my rubbish phone and downloading it onto the computer, which takes another billion years.

Eventually It's done and my account has been created. I minimize it and go onto the YouTube. I listen to Danny Kilman's song Destiny. The one I was named after. Danny Kilman's my biological dad. No-one would believe me if I told them, so what's the point?

Suddenly a little message pops up at the bottom of the screen saying I have been friend requested by someone. I click on them and to my surprise it's Sunset Kilman! Danny's daughter. I click the accept button before I even realize what I'm doing. She messages me and I message back. I know she's only one year younger than me, so she can't do any harm. We start talking about music. We both have a great passion for music. She even writes songs. Sunset messages me one of her songs. It's called in my black clothes. I look down at what I'm wearing and giggle. Such an appropriate song. I make up a tune and start singing it to myself softly.

I tell Sunset the lyrics to some of the songs I've wrote and we joke around about making up our own act for Britain's Got Talent or the X Factor. How I wish we really could meet up and start our own musical act. That would definatley be a dream come true.

* * *

**again, i'm really sorry for the wait. but it would mean the world to me if you would review. Love charlie xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **


	5. Project Partner

**It feels like it has been years - centuries even since i last updated. i'm so so SO sorry but i really hope you like the next chapter :)**

* * *

Back home and soon back to school. I can't say I'm excited - i'd be lying, but i can say that in a way it's a relief, to get rid of grandma and to see the bounce in mum's step again that she used to have. Of course she's still with _him_ but i try not to let it get to me so much nowadays, all i care about now is getting through school.

"Hurry Destiny! We're late already!" mum calls up.

"just a minute" I call back. I take one last look at myself in the mirror. same doe-eyed face and bright red hair, even brighter for the start of the new term now with mum's help i've died it a few shades brighter. It was only supposed to be to hide the slightly showing brown roots of my hair but i managed to convince mum otherwise. With a sigh, i grab my schoolbag with all my holiday homework inside and head downstairs.

Billy and Spencer are messing around like idiots whilst mum tries to settle them.

I rush over to her and give her a quick kiss on the cheak, "love you mum" I say as I grab an apple and head outside with it.

I'm a few minutes earlier than my brothers since i told my mum i'd rather walk to school than take the bus, even though we get it for free since I come from a single parent family background meaning we get benefits but it's not something i like to go around telling people.

I attempt fixing my blue school shirt as I walk closer to school, it always tightens around my cleavage with this horrible cardigan on, I would button it up, but it would only come back undone again.

The Flatboys or Speedos could be around so I must be careful. It's not like the would chase me and attack me or anything, they'd just ignore me if i kept quiet and didn't bother them at all. If i did then lord help me. They still wouldn't attack me, at least not in that way... there boys, i'm a girl; go figure.

Luckily as I pass a group of Flatboys, they're too busy chucking eggs at elderly people from the balcony of a flat to even notice me walk by. It's Jack Myer's balcony. He's alright I guess. Oh no, he's seen me walking past. I think he's smiling at me though. I quickly avert my gaze, my cheeks warming up and it would be just my luck that they're exactly the same shade of red as my hair.

I get to the school gate and make my way to the building. Mr Juniper stands at the door.

"Ah, Miss Williams I believe this is one of the first times I've seen you so early in the morning. I'd hope you make a habit of it, we don't want to call your mother in for a chat... again" Mr Juniper gives me an cruel smile. I smile sarcastically back. As he turns back to the gate I can't help but sticking my tongue out at his back as I walk into the building.

I'm not the first person to get into the class. About a third is already here. I take my usual seat at the back of the classroom. No-one notices as I slip into my seat and take out my book. Well at first no-one notices...

Angel makes her way over to me with a few of her friends at her sides. "Morning vampire girl" a girl by her side snickers and Angel smiles approvingly. My nickname of vampire girl is given by my so called 'blood-red hair' it's one of the many _witty_ nicknames given by Miss Angel T.

Slowly everyone arrives and I slide down into my chair, covering my hair with my face as Mr Roberts begins talking about the talent show. I try to tune him out, singing through songs in my head to keep me occupied. I come back into reality as Mr Roberts talks about our partners for our Science project. "Due to arguing and squabbling throughout the class, I've decided to pick to the partners myself" the whole class moans, "each pair will be given a planet to research and present a project on, you'll have to do this project in your own time so you'll be spending a lot of time with your partner.

Oh dear God, please don't let my partner me Angel. And it isn't; it's Jack Myers.

* * *

School ends and I begin walking home, taking the long way round so I don't pass the Flatboys or Speedos, since I'm Jack's partner people might assume I'm part of his gang and I don't want trouble from either gangs.

Since mum isn't going to back till half six, I begin to make some a chicken salad as I sing.

_Notice me_

_take my hand_

_why are we_

_strangers when_

_our love is strong_

_why carry on without me?_

_everytime i try to fly_

_i fall without my wings_

_i guess i need you baby_

_and everytime i see you in my dreams_

_i see your face, it's haunting me_

_i guess i need you baby_

_I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy_

_And everytime I try to fly_  
_I fall without my wings_  
_I feel so small_  
_I guess I need you baby_  
_And everytime I see you in my dreams_  
_I see your face, you're haunting me_  
_I guess I need you baby_

_I may have made it rain_  
_Please forgive me_  
_My weakness caused you pain_  
_And this song is my sorry_

_Ohhhh_

_At night I pray_  
_That soon your face_  
_Will fade away_

_And everytime I try to fly_  
_I fall without my wings_  
_I feel so small_  
_I guess I need you baby_  
_And everytime I see you in my dreams_  
_I see your face, you're haunting me_  
_I guess I need you baby_

* * *

The next day at school, I sit alone at break on the small bench under the willow tree at the back of the playground. "Hey Destiny" I nearly fall off the bench at the voice. Jack stands there smiling at me from under his blonde hair.

"oh hi Jack" i say shyly. He smiles wider.

Jack sits down next to me and starts talking about what we're going to do for our science project. We've been given Venus.

I come back to focus when I realize Jack has stopped talking. "Hmm"

"You okay Destiny? You kinda blanked out there"

I shake my head, "No, I'm fine. So when do we start out project then?"

"You could come round mine on Saturday. That okay?" Jack asks. I nod vaugely, fading out of focus again. "Cool, see you around.

Jack's nice, I think he may be the only nice person in my class. It's not that he likes me at all, that would be ridiculous, he's only being nice to me as it's his reputation and at this school your reputation is everything. Too bad I have no reputation.


End file.
